


Awkward Proposal

by CrystallizedPen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to ask for someone's hand in marriage is a risk, but doing it in front of the whole class is another risk of its own. Sebastian Castellanos- the Spanish teacher is the man that knows no risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for supporting me. This fic is about high school AU with our most beloved pairing Joseb. The prompt is requested by 'Charlie Bucket'. And also a high school AU for 'Sashimini'. Thanks so much guys.   
> Again please pardon my awkward writing.

Joseph Oda- a Canadian teacher that transferred to Krimson High five years ago. Due to being exposed to Japanese’s culture from his grandfather since birth, Joseph grew up with the mindset to spread and express his love for his lineage. So, when he decided to become a Japanese teacher, his family was not surprise. What surprised them was his request to transfer from Toronto to Krimson City, a much smaller city with obviously lower salary. Joseph’s brother managed to convince his parents to let him move. He remembered him winking at him as he left the house along with tons of his luggage. To be honest, the reason why he decided to move was not because Krimson High was in need of a Japanese teacher. He just needed a change of air. He was going to be thirty soon, so he wanted to experience a life by himself. The first few months were hard, being away from home and all. But he managed to pull through with unlimited supply of canned food from his brother, all the way from Toronto, and a certain Spanish teacher.

Sebastian Castellanos-born and raised in Krimson City, for some reason that unknown to the rest of his colleagues he chose to be a Spanish teacher. The man himself did not cut out to be a teacher, except the friendly and easy-going part that quickly enabled the students to flock around him and chatter non-stop. And that was the same man that first went up to him on his first day of work, holding back no attempt to flirt with him. Joseph did not understand why didn't he chase the cocky teacher out of his apartment that one night after a heavy drinking party. He did not know why he let the man held him into his sleep. And before he knew it, both of them became more than just friends and co-workers. The first date was at a Mexican restaurant, and the latest dinner was a Japanese sushi bar.

His mom was at a bit of fright when he first introduced Sebastian as his boyfriend. But his father gave them both a pat on the back. His brother just smiled knowingly.

“They like me.” Sebastian smirked when they returned to the older man’s apartment after the family’s dinner.

“Did you see the look on my mother’s face?” Joseph let out a playful laugh.

They both agreed that it was not a good start.

* * *

 

That morning, Joseph went to the faculty room and saw his boyfriend sat at his desk and talked to a few students. He recognized them; those were the students from his Japanese class. Two of them were Laura Victoriano and Leslie Withers. He did not know what they were talking about, and he was not the type to mind others business, but he could not help wondering. The fact that when they noticed his presence, they suddenly kept quiet. The female students could not help little chuckles, the male just gave him little grins, and Sebastian’s amused expression did not help either.

Joseph went to teach with a pondering heart, Sebastian had been acting weird for the whole day, and it seemed like the man was playing hide and seek. He wanted to go get some lunch together, but before he got the chance to ask, the older man slipped away.

The students in his class all stood up, and bowed to him like a typical Japanese class. Besides teaching them the language, he also taught them the culture, the way of a Japanese that he was taught by his grandfather. The students liked him, so they happily listened to him, calling him Oda-sensei by their own will. The first time it happened, he was almost speechless, on the verge of tears even. The number of students who chose to learn this complicated language was scare. So he treasured every single one of them. He made sure every lesson were interested, that every classes were enjoyable.

“Okay, we are going to have ten minutes break.” He looked at his watch- a birthday gift from the indecent Spanish teacher. Major of the students would run out the hallway, only those left that either did not want to run around or just wanted to be left alone. But when he looked up from his paper, he was surprised that the whole class was sitting on their seats and looked up at him with smiles.

“What is going on?” He dashed his eyes across the room, only to received grins and cheeky smiles in return. Now Joseph Oda started to freak out. Suddenly Laura stepped up from her chair and went upfront. She smiled at her teacher, then picked up the marker and started to write something on the board.

_“March 2009: Oda-sensei had his first day of work at Krimson High._

_April 2009: Oda-sensei got harassed by his co-worker Mr. Castellanos for the tenth times._

_December 2010: They shared their first kiss._

_2011-2014: “The most happiest years of my life yet.”- according to Sebastian Castellanos._

_December 14, 2014: ????”_

Joseph really wondered what was going on now. He felt his face burned up reading those sentences on the white board. How did Laura know of this much detail about him and Sebastian was a shock. Even the class was sharing sheepish grins among themselves.

“Victoriano, what is going on here?”

The girl grinned at him as she walked towards the door, pushing it open. Behind it was the very said Spanish teacher.

“What is going on here?” Uncomfortable silence dominated the room, and Joseph felt like he was going to choke on it. Then the older man’s footsteps broke the ice, he moved forward with a nervous look to his eyes. He only stopped when it was a few inches in front of him. Joseph felt tense, obviously something was going on and he was not a part of it. Even Sebastian’s gaze on him made him tensed, his student’s gazes on him made him shifted uncomfortably.

“Joseph Oda…” He cleared his throat, looking from side to side, “Ah…Kekkon-shite-kureru?”

The pronunciation was bad, so bad that Joseph thought it was a robot speaking to him. If he did not register shade of crimson slowly crept up the other man’s neck then stained his cheek, he would not believe it was Sebastian. When that initial shock was over, he immediately went straight to his second stage of shock. Did Sebastian just ask him to… Was he hearing it wrong? His pronunciation was off so may be he heard it wrong?

“Hey Jojo, are you listening to me?”

“Eh…yes…”

“Then freaking answer me!” He shouted impatiently. Hand went to his brown hair and flicked it backwards. It was an extreme nervous sign that he ever seen from the man. In which it convinced him even more that he was dead serious, “And I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Mr. Castellanos, do you know what situation you are in right now?” Joseph leaned against his desk, hands on his hips. Of all the places and situations, his boyfriend just wanted to embarrass him so much so he decided to do this in front of his students.

“You don’t have the choice here.” Joseph laughed inside looking at the other man’s priceless face.

The chatter started to spread among the students. Some said about how stupid it was for their Spanish teacher to do this and risk setting himself up for embarrassment. But some of the girls would just mouth off the word _yes_.

“Alright, Jojo, you win.” Sebastian shrugged his shoulder, but sweat broke out through the white fabric of his collar and he could see it, “But I really need an answer, my heart can’t take this any longer. Can you just give me a reply, its either yes or no. Simple enough right?”

Indeed the answer was simple enough. All he had to say was that one magical word. He suddenly felt his cheek burned up, butterfly made its way up his stomach and he found it was hard to breathe. It was not the first time that he imagined their lives together. This was the last step that they needed to take, and they had come this far. What was of him if he backed out now? So he gave him the answer that both of them had been waiting for. He took a marker and wrote on the board.

Sebastian had no idea what was it as he kept on staring at the Japanese letter on the white board. What was that? Was that a yes or no? He dashed his eyes to his boyfriend, and to the students of the class.

“Oh my gosh, he said yes. He said yes!!” The whole class busted out in shouts and exclaims. Sounds of cheers and roars shook through the hallway as they shoved the door open and caused a commotion throughout the school. Students from other classes poked their heads out the door, wondering about what happened.

Sebastian still pretty dumbfounded. He just stood, staring at the board. Not until Laura nudged him on his elbow that he finally returned to his senses.

“What does that word mean?” He asked the girl.

“It means yes. He just said yes to your proposal.” She smiled brightly, “Give him the ring.”

“R-really?” A stupid grin appeared on his face until he realized that he had not given the ring, “Right..ring…” He rummaged through his pocket, searching and searching and searching…

“…Shit…”

“Oh God, don't tell me you forgot the ring?” Laura groaned in disbelief.

Joseph let out a sigh. He just had to blow things off when things got critical. Just when all hope seemed lost, Leslie pushed the door opened with a loud sound. Hands on his knees, the young boy bended over to catch his breathe as he handed a black box to his teacher.

“You left this at the faculty office. Miss. Kidman told me to bring this to you. I hope it was not too late.” The boy said between his breathes.

“No you are just right on time.” Joseph praised the boy, “You just saved your Spanish teacher the most embarrassing moment ever in his life.”

He then turned to his soon to be fiancé, extending his hand, “Come on.”

The ring was of silver color, and it was not the most fancy ring he had ever seen. But it fitted his taste, simple yet elegant and memorable. He could never ask for any other ring than this.

Laura went passed her teachers, as she erased the _????_ on the board and replaced it with _From here on, they live happily ever after._

“By the way Seb. You are ready to meet my mother again? We have to let them know about our engagement.”

“Oh no…”

Even if Sebastian wanted to take back the ring at that moment, it was too late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit nostalgic when writing this fic, because i remembered back in my high school days where suddenly the next door students just suddenly ran out the hallway and shouting. Later that day I learned that the students were so excited because their homeroom teacher's girlfriend said yes to his proposal. He was a really loveable teacher, and I believed Seb and Jojo would be loveable teachers too （人´∀`*）
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you guys soon.


End file.
